Jak 3 skull gem locations
This page lists the locations of all 456 skull gems in Jak 3. A skull gem is a glowing yellow gem obtained from killing metal heads. Collecting skull gems is related to trophies titled "Oh My Head", "My Head Hurts", and "Head Over Here". Collecting 25, 125, and 250 skull gems unlocks a bronze, silver, and gold trophy, respectively. Spargus After Unlock satellite * 1–102/102 – Many skull gems are hidden around Spargus in various breakables like pots, vases, urns, bags and boxes. For the most part you can find these on rooftops, around common areas like the market or water pumps, or on the many platforms that dot the walls around Spargus. Monk Temple Climb Monk Temple tower * 1–2/4 – Stored inside a pot to the right of the warp gate. * 3–4/4 – Stored inside a pot atop the staircase halfway through as you climb the tower. Find oracle in Monk Temple * 1–6/11 – After opening the door which is followed by a wave of spiders and fighting your way through said wave of spiders, take a left and destroy the vase in the corner for six gems. * 7–11/11 – Another vase with five more gems is in the small room after the second spider wave. Complete Monk Temple tests * 1–6/37 – First two and then four more metal jackets will attack you as you head down the first set of stairs. * 7–11/37 – And after opening the door using the Seal of Mar you will be attacked by five more metal jackets as you head through the passage. * 12–19/37 – The small room at the end of the passage holds two urns with four orbs each, making a total of eight. * 20–27/37 – After completing the jet board challenge you will enter yet another small hexagonal room with again eight orbs divided between an urn and a vase. * 28–37/37 – The last ten orbs you can find inside another vase and urn right before the oracle (located on the left and on the right), one of them holds seven and the other three gems. Rescue Seem at temple * 1–8/32 – After destroying a second breakable wall with a Dark Strike you will enter a new hall in the Monk Temple, alongside the left wall in this place is an urn with eight gems inside. * 9–17/32 – After exiting the hall by blasting through a door you will enter a small room, inside here is another urn with nine more gems. * 18–32/32 – After gaining the Light Flight power, instead of going right; go left, you will find a small room with many urns and vases inside. The ones in the center contain skull gems (fifteen total), except for the one in the middle and the ones along the wall; those contains orbs. * 33–37/38 – After entering the hall again, although this time at a much higher location, break the urn nearby the light eco vent to find five more orbs. * 38/38 – And the last lone skull gem is inside an urn on the right side of a broken bridge you have to use to fly across the room. Great Volcano Find satellite in volcano * 1–16/49 – As you go through the passage, first three, then four and finally nine stingers attack you consecutively as you climb each ledge. * 17–19/49 – As you follow the leader a metal jacket and two mantises attack you. * 20–22/49 – After beating the previous three and crossing a gap, another three mantises will attack you. * 23–25/49 – While playing as Daxter you can kill three more mantises and collect their gems. * 26–34/49 – As you walk down a slope you will be attacked by eight mantises, plus one metal jacket at the bottom. * 35–36/49 – After going up the ledge using the stone platform two more mantises await you. * 37–38/49 – And another two at the top of the spiral as you go up. * 39–42/49 – And after crossing another gap you have to fight against three mantises and one metal jacket again. * 43–47/49 – After the second Daxter section and using the stone platform to reach the high ledge you will be attacked by a metal jacket again, as well as four mantises in the open section behind it. * 48–49/49 – Although technically these two are part of the follow–up mission "Find oracle in Monk Temple", due to their location in the Great Volcano they are considered part of this collection. Eco mine Explore eco mine * 1–2/11 – None of the many manta and gekko's hold a skull gem in these mines. The first two are from a pair of grunts, found right after taking a ride with an elevator. * 3–5/11 – And another three grunts show up a short while after the first two. * 6–8/11 – Later on, another three attack you. * 9–11/11 – Which is followed by another elevator ride and three more at the bottom. Sewers Reach Port via sewer * 1–4/46 – Two wasps attack you as soon as you enter the Sewers, another two follow shortly after. * 5–8/46 – After the first jet board section you will end up in a flooded room with several sewer frogs and four saw fish * 9–12/46 – After a short water slide you will end up in yet another flooded room with again multiple sewer frogs and four saw fish. * 13–15/46 – A little further on ahead you will reach a large room, with three juice goons above a slope and the nearby metal walkway. * 16–25/46 – After heading up another slope and killing the sewer frogs up there, you have to through a large stretch of more juice goons and also several sling blasters. First up is a combination of three goons and one sliner, followed by one goon and two sling blasters and lastly another two goons and one sling blaster, making for a total of ten gems. Take care to note the chance of the gems glitching out of the game if they fall into the water is fairly high, if not certain. * 26–30/46 – As you enter the center of the last room you will be ambushed by five wasps. * 31–46/46 – In the last room, while standing in the center with the exit to your back, you can see a pipe sticking out of the wall in front of you. Use the jet board, making sure to get some speed and use a flip in mid–air to gain enough distance to reach the pipe and subsequently the platform on the end. Follow this secret path to a room with six crates, two of which contain eight gems each making for a total of 16. Reach Metal Head area via sewer * 1–20/40 – After the short ride on a platform, early on into the mission, you will come to steady ground again. On your left is an air vent which will take you to a high area nearby, follow this path to a tiny room with several crates. One of these holds a massive 20 gems. * 21–26/40 – After a second ride on a platform, while being shot at by an automated turret, you will come to a dirty half–pipe. Ignore the normal path that is to the left of the turret and enter the half–pipe area behind the turret using your jet board; on the right side, after the turn is a very well hidden secret room. The key is that you cannot see the room due to the way the camera turns, but if you shoot up in front of it using the jet board, a platform will extend out of the wall allowing you some safe footing and entry into the room. Inside you will find several crates, one of these holds six gems. * 27–40/40 – After the previous section, continue along with the mission and you will soon run into a large number of saw fish. Shortly after fighting these you have to fight another batch, totaling fourteen saw fish for fourteen gems in the end. Haven City After Reach Port via sewer Note: Even though the metal heads encountered within Haven City do respawn indefinitely, they do repeatedly drop skull gems, though only a quarter or so appears to drop them, on average. * 1–16/28 – Head to the right tower in the center of the Port area. Using a zoomer, charge for the tower base and exit it when you are about to hit it, if timed correctly you will end up on the small ridge above normal street level. The next step is to climb the actual tower, which is done by using the few metal platforms positioned around the wall here and there, if needed go around the tower to find the next set of platforms. At the top is a large collection of crates, several of which contain gems for a total of 16. * 17–28/28 – The same can be done on the other tower, which can be easily reached by using the wires between them (grind on them using the jet board), this time there's a total of 12 gems. Ruined stadium Reach catacombs via palace ruins * 1–36/116 – There are many enemies at the start of this mission, up ahead are two spyder gunners, with another pair a bit to the right and yet another pair a little further behind those. Aside from those there's a massive 30 mantises spread out over the area. * 37–43/116 – Seven more mantises attack you as you head up the stairs to the right and walk to the dark eco vent. * 44–50/116 – And there's seven mantises behind the cracked wall as well. * 51–56/116 – After the light eco vents near the gap there's yet another six mantises. * 57–74/116 – After killing the previous six and crossing another gap you have to find another large batch of mantises, 17 total, as well as four spyder gunners. * 75–79/116 – After going through the cracked wall and jumping across the stone platforms that collapse you will encounter another five mantises. * 80–87/116 – And after two gaps you cross using the jet board are eight more. * 88–91/116 – Go through yet another cracked wall to fight another four. * 92–98/116 – Cross the gap to fight seven more. * 99–103/116 – Cross the gap after that one to fight three and two on the platform next to it. * 104–110/116 – After crossing the next gap are seven more of them. * 111–116/116 – And after the final gap are the last six mantises in this area, as well as the last skull gems inside a mission. Category:Collectible locations